I Love But I Don't
by NinjaLFB
Summary: Yokozawa is in an attempt to have another "fling" with former lover Takano who doesn't like the idea but accepts in certainty for him to leave Ritsu and him alone. But the stakes of getting found out are very high. If they are found out how will Ritsu react toward the whole predicament?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Kind in a sad mood today, but I wanted to make a new story today!

I hope you enjoy!

Takano crossed his arms on his chest and looked at the other man. He was still wondering if this was some kind of joke or not, but the other man look serious. "So what your saying" he began " is if I do what you just requested you'll leave me and Ritsu alone?"

The man nodded "I'm asking in a plea" Yokozawa said with the look of desperation in his eyes. Takano was hesitant and though about the offer of a solid minute. "... No" he said looking straight into Yokozawa light blue eyes. "Why" Yokozawa almost shouted taking one step further to Takano. Takano who stood his ground replied "I love Ritsu, you think I would have another fling with you just to get you out of the way? I can simply ignore you and Ritsu can do the same" Takano said gabbing some papers then was on his way to the doors. He was grabbed by the arms and turned to Yokozawa.

The two locked eyes as he spoke " really? 'cuz I don't think that Ritsu could take it, anything I say to him seems to sink in like a water on a cloth. You forget I can hurt with words too." Takano's yellow Lilly eye seem to lure him in, but something strange was happening to Yokozawa. "I will always be there to protect him no matter what you say" Takano said " let me go before you start to look stupid" Takano said jerking his hand free. He walked down the empty hall and heard foot steps coming after him, he ignored them. It was after hours few were in the building, for all he knew Yokozawa and him were the only two.

"I'LL QUIT" Yokozawa shouted from across the hall. Takano turned and looked at the other man with a stunned expression. "You won't see me, I won't bother you-"

"IDOIT! I never said I didn't want to freakin see you again. Stop acting like a fucking dumb-ass." Takano walked over to the other man. "I'll except your offer, if you leave me and Ritsu AND you get your act together." Takano said. He glanced at his watch 9:45 the earliest he's gotten off work, he sighed "Ritsu already went home, he always tries to go before me anyways."

"I'm sorry" Yokozawa tried to put in. "Shut up" Takano replied grabbing his arm and leading him out he main doors. Both the men made there way to Yokozawa's house.

The good out come of this;

He gets to be reunited with Sorata again.

Don't forget to review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ugh! So mad at people! You all are the only ones I can like for now! Here's another chapter for you all even though it's only been a day p.s. I made Takano Seme and Yokozawa Uke**

**Enjoy!**

**W**hen arriving to the apartment Takano turned to the other man "keys" he said in a demanding voice. Yokozawa handed him the keys with slight hesitation. Takano turns the keys and enters the apartment. He was soon greeted by Sorata. He knelt down and pet her on the head them set his bags and such on the side. Making his way toward the couch Sorata followed, Takano looked left and spotted a picture of a man and a child that was framed. He made a small note to remember that photo, seemed suspicious somehow.

Yokozawa went into the next room for a moment to take a call. Takano got up a sneaked a peak at the photo again. The younger girl was onto of Yokozawa's shoulders, she was smile and wailing her arms around. The other man next to him seemed to annoy Yokozawa because he was frowning at him. Takano took out his phone and took a photo of the photo. Sorata meowed and purred by the side of her, long time no see owner. Just as Takano had turned around he saw Yokozawa walked out.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Takano asked evacuating back to the couch. Yokozawa nodded but just stood there. "Well" Takano said "Do something… arouse me"

Yokozawa made slow foot steps toward him. The he fell to his knees to the others man's crotch them slowly unzipped his zipper.

…

(Kisa POV)

Man another day of hard work! This is going to be a painful week if I'm going to get thanksgiving off Kisa said to himself. He made his way down the street and dragging his feet behind him. Crap! I forgot this is the street Yokozawa-san. Now he was trying to be safe not to run into him. Kisa looked up at the nice apartments that were here. If I could afford those I wouldn't complain THAT much at work if I could go home to this. He saw one of the windows were open and thought that it would be funny to try to look in to the apartment. Yes it was stalker like but he couldn't help but do it. He looked up at the open window on the second floors.

Wait a minute…

Kisa squinted his eyes and looked in to see a man on the couch. Looking more closely it looked almost like… Takano-san?

(TBC)

Don't forget to review!


End file.
